


Shortage of Blaine

by ahathani



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugging, Humor, M/M, Overall silliness, but also blaine being a drama queen, kurt being a drama queen, these two can get so dramatic oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahathani/pseuds/ahathani
Summary: It seems like the world's got a problem with Blaine being short. Or not? Oversized drabble. Just our boys being overdramatic and adorable.





	Shortage of Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted @ fanfiction.net, a long time ago. I've decided to gather my previous works @ AO3 because this is where I live now.  
> *  
> Original note:  
> Summary: for some reason , while reading fanfiction, every time I see someone refer to Blaine as the "shorter boy", I feel bad for him. I mean, it took me several episodes (each one watched more than once…) to notice, and here so many people seem to make such a big deal out of it! (No pun intended.)
> 
> So this is a little speculation on the idea "What if it was a big deal at least to one of them?"
> 
> Disclaimer: as usual, don't own Glee. But would love it for a Birthday present.

"We need to talk."

Blaine stared up from his homework, looking rather surprised, as a very serious Kurt Hummel sat across the table from him and slammed the elbows of his crossed arms against the table top so hard it caused the small objects scattered about to jump a little.

"Sure thing, Kurt, it must be something really important, judging by your Death Stare," – Blaine tried to conceal his instant fear behind a joke. But as he saw Kurt's Death Stare slowly evolve into the Ray of Doom, he swallowed his smile in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. _We're_ wrong." Kurt looked like the words hurt his mouth as he pronounced them. "At first I thought that just _knowing_ we're boyfriends, just _thinking_ about it would send me into the realm of eternal bliss, but now I'm not so sure. Something is going on, I don't know what, but it's making me extremely unhappy!"

Blaine was shocked. He was so sure that they were perfect together, and that it made them _both_ happy, and here was the joy of his heart, almost in tears. "Oh god, Kurt, what is it? Did I do something, or say something, or DIDN'T do or say something I should have? Please tell me, I'll do anything to fix whatever damage was caused!"

Kurt leaned back in his chair, staring into his boyfriend's face, now a mask of pain and confusion.

"Sometimes I feel like this relationship is a total fake. A play, and the whole world is the stage and we're actors, and every move is elaborated, planned and rehearsed." Blaine felt his mouth fly open. Never in his life had he suspected that someone would accuse him of insincerity. But tears that were now sparkling in Kurt's eyes showed that he meant every word. He continued. "Why do you only hug me when no one's around? Why do we kiss only when we're sitting close and everything looks like it's been set up for the kissing scene? Why do you – every time I try to lean in or hug you around the shoulders – why do you back away every time? _Are you ashamed of me?_ "

"Oh dear lord, Kurt! NO! It's SO not that! My god!" Blaine grabbed his head with both hands, afraid it might explode from the sudden realization. So that's what his behavior looked like to Kurt! Holy crap, his stupid little phobia almost ruined their love from the inside! Unable to stay in his seat, Blaine sprang up and leaned across the table, as if trying to get closer to Kurt, who was now silently staring at the table top, fighting back tears.

"Kurt, to say the least – I am a complete idiot, and I don't deserve to be forgiven. I am such a moron: my stupid behavior made you feel that way and think those horrible things. I will understand if you'll want to kick me in the nuts and to never see my face after that. But if you'll be willing to hear me out, I would like to try and explain, why I was acting like a… like that."

Kurt glanced up, but then returned to observing the table. "I'm listening."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was hard. He never knew that confessing about being a paranoid idiot was almost as hard as confessing about being in love. "I'm not going to start saying how sorry I am, because I'll end up saying "I'm sorry" for the rest of the week, and it still won't be enough, so I'll cut to the chase. You see, Kurt, you were never the reason why I have been acting so… restrained in public, and waiting for "special moments" that became unnatural and rehearsed. I'm gonna sound really stupid, but there's this absurd issue I have with myself. Look." With this Blaine rounded the table and stood next to Kurt's chair. "Do you mind, uh, standing up for a sec?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to look confused. He stood up. Blaine waited for some time, but saw no understanding in Kurt's eyes. "Oh Kurt, don't you see it? Come on, admit it. When I heard some Warblers discussing it when they thought I couldn't hear, I knew the whole world notices it, so you must, too!" Now Kurt's expression was one big question mark. Blaine waved his arms in desperation. "Come on, it's so obvious! _I'm shorter than you!_ "

Kurt's jaw dropped so sharply Blaine thought he heard a click. "Honestly, it's been one of my deepest fears, practically a phobia. I mean, that my boyfriend will be taller than me. I think being called a hobbit all through elementary school and halfway through middle school had something to do with it… Heeey, what?.." The last question sounded offended rather than remorseful, as by the end of the heart-wrenching confession Kurt burst out with laugher. He laughed so hard he had to uncross his arms and relocate them on his stomach. Blaine looked displeased by this reaction. "I know I'm not in the position to complain here, but I still think that story deserves a little sympathy."

Unable to stop laughing, Kurt stepped forward and threw his arms around Blaine, and laughed and laughed into Blaine's neck, with something that felt like relief. Blaine just stood there wondering, would it be okay to hug back, or would it be better to try to calm Kurt's hysteria.

"Goodness me, Blaine, I would've never thought… I mean, an issue like _that_ … oh crap, I can't stop laughing… sorry." Kurt pulled away a little, but didn't break the embrace. Blaine tried to pull a face, but failed, too pleased that his boyfriend's worries seemed to have been cured. "Don't be sorry. Getting laughed at is the least that I deserve for making you feel so miserable."

"I really do have a talent for making up stuff in my head." Kurt admitted, and both boys chuckled. "But I could never imagine that our slight height difference would trouble you so much. I mean, I've never really given it any thought… until now!"

Blaine shrugged. "I really don't know where it came from… I told you, I've always been, well, short. Guys had a blast teasing me, especially after _The Lord of the Rings_ was screened."

"Wait, Blaine… is that why your Twitter user name is _Frodo Anderson_?"

"No, that… WHAT? Those jerks! I probably left my laptop on and the guys hacked my Twitter and changed it! Again! I'm gonna kill…"

"Uh, Blaine?"

"Yes? I'm sorry, Kurt, I got carried away a bit…"

"Yes, and it kind of escaped your attention that we've been hugging all this time. And it seems to me that we're both quite comfortable in this position."

"Hm. You have a point."

"And I will say with all due responsibility: those absurd few inches of height difference will never stand between us. And even if you need to stand on your tiptoes to kiss me, I will always be willing to wait a few extra seconds for that to happen."

Blaine was so touched, he couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss his boyfriend, or to punch him in the ribs. So he settled with running his fingers through Kurt's hair, and then tugging at his ear.

"This is very nice. I might need to practice more to get better."

Kurt flashed a wide grin. "Well, Sir Frodo, this is an area where it's best to do what we're both good at." And he leaned in and brushed his cheek against Blaine's and whispered into his ear: _"Improvise!"_


End file.
